Crazy IMing! With snivies!
by BlueblazeHeart
Summary: The gang has found an IM system, Peeta is hyper, and other things. Hopefully it'll make you laugh! XP


**A/N: Hi everybody! This is my first Hunger Games story, and I decided to turn it into an IM. I might not update very often, but I'll try my best to do it often enough! Yeah, this might not make sense, but it's not meant to! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games, it belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Katniss- Girlonfire17

Peeta-Boywithdabread35

Gale-Hunter55

Prim- Princess

Haymitch-Drunkdude78

Finnick-Sugarcube27

Johanna-Warriorgirl63

Foxface- Foxchic

Rue- Don'tcountmeout

Cato- Midnightfighter

Clove-Newdawn233

Thresh- Iloverue

Cinna- Beststylist12

* * *

*_Girlonfire17, Boywithdabread35, Hunter55, and Princess have logged on*_

Hunter55: Anybody there?

*awkward silence*

Princess: Hi Gale!

Girlonfire17: Hey...

Princess: Peeta I know you're there!

Boywithdabread35: ...

Girlonfire17: Peeta! come on.

Boywithdabread35: ...

Princess: I guess he's not talking

Girlonfire17: :(

Hunter55: Cheer up Katniss I'm still here

Girlonfire17: shut up Gale

Boywithdabread35: HI THERE! I'M A FUZZY PICKLE! LALALA! OH LOOK A BLIMP!

Princess: uh, what's up with Peeta?

Girlonfire17: I think he ate too much frosting from the cakes.

Hunter55: so he has a sugar rush?

Girlonfire17: yup

Hunter55: So do you still want him more than me?

Girlonfire17: *blushes nervously* Uh, where would you get a crazy idea like that?

Hunter55: I read the story of our lives. You marry Peeta in Mockingjay.

Princess: Uh, Spoiler alert!

Boywithdabread35: WITH SNIVIES!

Girlonfire17: Gale! I wuz gonna read that book! and what's a snivy?

Princess: Ignore it, it's from another fandom

Hunter55: uh, okay

Boywithdabread35: OH LOOK THE BLIMPS ARE GLOWING...HOLY COW! ONE JUST DRANK BLUE MILK AND TURNED RED!

Hunter55: :-?

Girlonfire17: Huh, maybe I don't want to marry him...

Princess: no can do, big sis, can't change the future

Boywithdabread35: the blimp is no longer red :)

Girlonfire17: ummmm

Princess: Hmm... his hyperactivity seems to be passing...

Hunter55: Uh, English please

Girlonfire17: I second that

Princess: not my fault you're not smart

Girlonfire17: Hey! I quit school early to provide food for you!

Hunter55:Yeah!

Princess: I am quite thankful for your work, actually, the rabbit you shot was very tasty :P

Girlonfire17: YOU ATE THE WHOLE THING?

Princess: No, I ate half and I fed the rest to Buttercup

Hunter55: are cats even supposed to have meat?

Girlonfire17: I hate that cat :(

Theboywithdabread35: Hi guys, did I miss anything?

Hunter55: No, Peeta, you didn't miss anything at all *evil smile*

Girlonfire17:Why do you hate him?

Theboywithdabread35: huh? who hates me? Don't hate me!

Hunter55: I don't hate him, I just dislike him for stealing you from me

Theboywithdabread35: Whoa, I did not steal her! We're meant for each other! The girl on fire + the boy with the bread = TOAST! I LIKE TOAST!

Girlonfire17: I don't get it...

*awkward silence that is broken by Prim*

Princess: Oh I get it now! hahahaha... why isn't everybody else laughing?

Hunter55: because it's not a joke. Its going to happen. You marry Katniss in Mockingjay

Princess: again I say, Uh, spoiler alert!

Theboywithdabread35: What! I just started reading that book!

Girlonfire17: Yeah me 2! Lets 's go get him!

*_Girlonfire17 and Boywithdabread35 have been logged of due to them going to attack Gale*_

Hunter55: Uh-oh... AH RUN!

_*Hunter55 has been logged off due to Katniss and Peeta attacking him for spoiling Mockingjay*_

Princess: Wow I'm the only sane one here...*sees Buttercup* AWWW! MY PRECIOUS KITTY! COME HERE! MOMMY WANTS TO GIVE YOU A HUG!

.

.

.

or not...

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it? It's my first Hunger Games fic, so please don't be too harsh, but feedback is welcomed. I love the idea of Prim being the only sensible one...until the end. I'm gonna continue this, but it might not get updated regularly. Pleeeease leave a review! Luv you all!**

**~BlueblazeHeart**


End file.
